Two Thousand Miles Away
by Axel091313
Summary: Gwen and Trent are childhood best friends. But when Gwen's mom gets a new job two thousand miles away she is forced to move. Gwen meets a new friend at school named Duncan, and Trent also meets a new friend named Courtney. Will Trent and Gwen keep their strong friendship? Will it ever turn into something more? Or is being with other people meant to be?


**AN: Here is another new story. Hope you guys enjoy this one. The idea kinda just came to me when I was in the shower and I had to write it. **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series **

Gwen P.O.V.

I sat on the swing and just stared at the sky. My life was going to be over before it could even start. I couldn't believe in just two days I would be 2,000 miles away from my home. Why did this have to happen to me.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said sitting on the swing next to me. As soon as I saw him I had to look away, I didn't want to cry.

"This sucks Gwen I know, but we will make it through this, we're best friends after all." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to move." I said quietly.

"I don't want you to move either, but we tried everything we could."

"I wish my parents would let you stay with me, to bad they already said no twice." He frowned.

"Why did my mom have to get a job that far away.."

"It sucks but she needed this job." Trent was right, this new job made enough money that my mom didn't have to work crazy long shifts anymore.

"I don't want to start my first year of high school alone, it was always us together ever since pre-school" I said.

"I know. Remember when we first met when you couldn't find your teacher, haha good times."

"Thanks again haha, you were always there for me." I started swinging on the swing, Trent followed.

"Remember the 8th grade dance, how we went together and made fun of everyone." He laughed remembering the past.

"Best dance of my life. We were supposed to go to prom together too." I didn't want to leave. Me and Trent had our whole high school planed out. We were going to take all the same classes and everything. I wasn't going to be alone.

"I know, I mean we could still do it, plus by that time we will be able to drive." He said putting his hands up to pretend he was driving. "And I would go out there every weekend." He smiled.

"From Vancouver to Toronto is 45 hours, by the time you got there you would have to go home." I frowned. "Not to mention there's a 3 hour time difference."

"Gwen we will figure this out, your my best friend." He smiled. "I might not be able to see you every day but we can still talk and text all the time."

"That is true.." I had to suck it up this was the way things were going to be for now on. "Do you know who's moving into my old home?"

"Not yet, but you live across the street, so I will be able to find out right way." He looked at me. "Its going to be weird not walking to school with you every morning."

"I know, but at least your still here, I will be in an entirely new place, and I'm not the best with meeting new people."

"You will do fine, you gotta take lots of pictures, I've never been to Toronto before."

"I will." I smiled back. We slowly stopped swinging. The sun was going down. I yawned closing my eyes as I tried to remember this feeling I felt being here at our old pre-school together. Almost every day we would come here to this kids playground. Something about here just made it feel special for us. All the memories we had, he was the best friend any girl could ask for.

"Gwen I got you something." He reached into his pocket and handed me a little box. "Open it." He said. I slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box and there was a sliver necklace in it in the shape of a puzzle piece.

"Trent this is beautiful!" I took it out in excitement and noticed something was engraved in it. I looked closer. "_Forever." _I said in confusion. "What does that mean?" Trent laughed and walked over to me. He showed me the necklace he had hiding underneath his shirt. He held it but to mine so that they connected.

"My says _Together._" He smiled. "_Together Forever, _so no matter how far we are we will know we are always connected." He released my necklace.

"Trent thanks you! I love this!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Trent you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

"Actually I wanted to tell you one more thing.." He blushed. I became more serious now. "I wanted to tell you that, well, umm we've been best friends since we were 3, that's 11 years now." He was looking straight into my eyes. "And we know everything about each other, there is no one I would rather spend every second of my day with besides with you. And well I feel something towards you that I've never felt before with anyone else, I think I'm in Lo…"

RRRIIINNNGGG RRIINNGGG RRIINNGG I jumped up from the sound of my phone going off. It was a message from my mom, she needed me home right away to help pack.

"Trent I need to go, my mom needs me." I said.

"Alright.." He quietly said.

"Thank you again for the necklace, its the most amazing gift anyone has ever gotten me." I hugged him tightly.

"Bye Trent see you tomorrow." I waved as I ran home. I know moving to a new city will be a huge change in my life, but my friendship with Trent is so strong. He may not be there with me in person, but he will always be in my heart. And knowing I'm not alone makes me feel a lot better about moving. After helping my mom packed the rest of the furniture I went to relax in my room. I looked at the necklace.

"Trent is really amazing, I love this." I said to myself as I kissed the necklace and closed my eyes to sleep.

**AN: Yes it was short; I just wanted to get it started. Next chapter Gwen will start her new school. I will be switching between updating this one and also **_**Senior Year. **_**Please review and I promise this will get a lot better :) **


End file.
